zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian spirit
Guardian spirits are a race of mystical creatures with astounding powers over the elements and one of the five main races of the Aileron realm. They have existed since the beginning of time alongside dragons and appear in various cultures as supernatural forces and even gods. They typically take the form of an animal or some sort of combination of animals. Each guardian spirit possesses some manner of control over the forces of nature, manifesting in the ten elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, wind, light and finally, energy, which represents harmony between the nine former elements. Over time, these power evolve to encompass additional abilities and the existence of guardian spirits has long been forgotten and they are simply disregarded by many as myths and legends. List of known spirits Physical description Guardian spirits typically take on the form of a regular animal, though there are some rare cases in which they will appear as a hybrid or even a mythological creature, such as a dragon. They are most often heavily armored, but some will appear with simple accessories. They rarely ever take on a human-like form. In some cases, certain spirits will possess the ability to change their form from a True and False form. The false form is a smaller, more convenient body for appearance to mostly ignorant public, while the true form is it's real appearance. Not all spirits possess False and True forms but are capable of assuming something similar called Sprite Form, which involves the spirit taking on a mini, ghost or wisp-like version of itself. If the spirit is in the shape of a mythical creature, the sprite will involve it's form taking on a more normalized animal appearance. Biology Guardian spirit biology is highly complex. Each possesses a physical body, which is primarily made up of concentrated spiritual energy derived from their Essence. Spirits can willingly alter the tangibility of their bodies at any moment, being solid one moment or completely able to phase through solid objects the next. In addition, spirits are capable of rendering themselves invisible, though individuals with a strong sense and awareness can still make them out. Spirits are capable of creating new spirits either on their own or in collaboration with another spirit. This is potentially capable with all spirits as any spirit is capable of creating new spirits even with their parent spirit. Creating a new guardian spirit requires the use of their own Essence. In most cases, guardian spirits require bodies, which their Soul is bonded to. In some rare cases, guardian spirit can survive after their body is destroyed. If they are powerful enough, they can remain in an astral form, but if not, they must bond themselves to a new vessel or risk fading away. Abilities Powers and skills Guardian spirits are capable of great powers and manipulation over the element in which they embody. Their powers are said to be just as powerful, if not more, than a dragon's, making the two races the most powerful entities on Aileron. Guardian spirits are entirely self-sustaining, but many choose to form partnerships with humans in order to achieve strong compatibility and, as a result, achieve their highest potential. While guardian spirits are incredibly powerful on their own, they prove to be even stronger when bonded with a human partner and working in collaboration. Each guardian spirit is capable of a standard set of abilities: *'Levitation/flight:' Avian or winged guardian spirits all have the ability to fly with some exceptions. Non winged guardian spirits possess a mild levitation ability, allowing them to hover mid-air and float across a distance. *'Intangibility:' Guardian spirits can render themselves intangible for a few seconds in order to phase through solid objects like structures or buildings. They can only pass through objects and cannot use it to dodge oncoming attacks. *'Mild invisibility:' Guardian spirits can render themselves relatively invisible to humans, though those with a keen eye are able to see them. *'Danger perception:' Guardian spirits are highly attuned with nature and the supernatural, and are able to detect danger moments before it happens. *'Magic bestowal:' Guardian spirits are capable of bestowing magic onto other individual as well as taking it back. *'Essence perception:' Guardian spirits can see the Essence of Life, or simply Essence, of all living things. *'Essence suppression:' They can suppress their own Essence from being detected by others. *'Heightened senses and awareness' Additionally, guardian spirits can possess additional powers completely unrelated to their elemental alignment. For example, Huginn and Muninn, dual fire and light and water and darkness spirits respectively, possess the ability to manipulate thoughts and memories, powers which are unrelated to their elements. One of the more peculiar abilities of guardian spirits is their ability to bestow their powers onto others while still retaining their full abilities. This would grant the individual or individuals the same abilities and powers as the original guardian spirit, but that spirit is capable of taking back their power whenever they wish. Special ability Guardian spirits naturally possess a special ability that aids them - usually in battle - in some way. Special abilities can augment their abilities in certain circumstances, such as environmental or even physical weakness. Others allow them to resist a certain type of attack or even facilitate healing. Weapon Transformation Guardian spirits are capable of transforming into a weapon form that bears a similar appearance to their regular form. In this form, they still retain their powers and abilities, which are now controlled by the individual wielding the weapon. This technique is easier to control and quicker to learn due to the fact that it does not require much focus and concentration, nor does it rely on an individual's physical and mental strength, but is not as powerful as Beast Fusion. Beast Fusion Beast Fusion is an ancient technique which involves channeling a spirits' powers through their human partner via a physical and mental merging. This technique is severely dangerous, as it is very easy to lose control and go ballistic and requires strong compatibility between both participants. Therefore, only very powerful and well-trained people are able to pull off Beast Fusion successfully. In Beast Fusion, the partner takes on an armored like appearance and physical traits that resemble their partner. They gain all their powers and strengths and, unfortunately, their weaknesses as well. Beast Fusion is incredibly powerful, more powerful than weapon forms but it harder to master and very easy to lose control of. Elemental alignment Every guardian spirit is aligned with one of the ten primary elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light. However, there are a few rares cases of guardian spirits that possess no elemental alignment whatsoever. Sub-elements A guardian spirit can be attributed to an element that is the lesser equivalent of it's main origin, one example of the evolution of the elements. Sub-elemental spirits only have power of that sub-element and not of it's originating element. For example: a poison spirit can only control poison and toxins, but not wood. Multi-elementals A guardian spirit can be allied with more than one element, though spirits like these are uncommon. In addition, the more elements they are aligned with, the rarer they are. Types of spirits *'Darkness:' Darkness spirits are capable of summoning, generating and controlling shadows and darkness energy. They can utilize shadows as physical weapons and umbrakinetic constructs and even sink and disappear into shadows. Some spirits can utilize darkness as a means of camouflage, alter their appearance or even create duplicates of themselves. *'Earth:' Earth spirits can control and shape earthen materials such as rock, stone, and dirt to their will and forming terrakinetic constructs. Most earth spirits are skilled at burrowing beneath the earth's surface and can even generate powerful earthquakes and mudslides. Some are capable of sensing vibrations in the earth through their feet. **'Sand:' Sand is a sub-power of earth manipulation. Sand is far finer than regular rock and stone and therefore, much more difficult to control. As such, most earth spirits cannot control sand. They can control, compress and shape the sand in whichever way they wish and even create psammokinetic constructs and sandstorms. **'Metal:' Another extension of earth manipulation is metal manipulation. Metal is highly refined earthen material and a more difficult power to attain than regular earth manipulation. Metal spirits can move, shape and manipulate any metal and metallic substances. They can also combine metallic substances together to form ferrokinetic constructs. **'Crystal:' Crystal spirits are beautiful as they are rare and are able to control all forms of crystalline earthen material. They can project crystals as weapons, trap people and objects within crystal prisons and utilize crystals to defend against and deflect attacks. *'Fire:' Fire spirits are able to generate, manipulate and absorb fire. They can burn and incinerate anything, generate firestorms and some are even capable of simulating flight by projecting fire under them. All fire spirits are fire resistant and some can generate pyrokinetic constructs. **'Lava:' A combination of earth and fire, lava spirits can generate and control geothermal molten substances (magma and lava). They can utilize the molten substances in attacks and even cause eruptions from volcanoes as well as to draw magma from below the earth's surface. *'Lightning:' Thunder and lightning spirits can manipulate, generate, conduct and absorb electrical energy and lightning. They can charge objects with electrical energy, create electrical constructs and even ride on electricity or lightning bolts for fast travel. **'Thunder:' Thunder spirits can manipulate the sound portion of lightning. They can release powerful sound waves with destructive and concussive results. The can manipulate the frequencies of sound to cause internal damage and even emit sonar. They can bypass physical barriers and strengthen, echo, silence, hasten and slow down sounds. *'Wood:' Wood spirits are capable of controlling all forms of plant-life including wood, vines, flowers, fruits, fungus and plants. They can accelerate the growth rate of plants, utilize wood as physical barriers, animate plants, and manipulate the natural fragrances and pheromones in flowers. They can also animate leaves as sharpened projectile weapons. Wood spirits are strengthened by the presence of water and sunlight and are also capable of healing, and in rare cases, performing resurrection. **'Poison:' As a sub-power of wood, poison spirits are capable of generating and manipulating poisons and toxins in beams, blasts and most importantly, injections. The degree of toxicity varies from confusion, health damage, paralysis and even death. *'Ice:' Ice spirits can control, generate and absorb ice as well as reduce temperatures. Most ice spirits are resistant to ice-cold temperatures and they are capable of animating ice and creating constructs such as ice walls. They cannot manipulate liquids, but they can freeze liquids and moisture into a solid form. **'Snow:' Some spirits are capable of specific manipulating snow, otherwise known as the "gentle ice". They can create and control snow, generate snowstorms and blizzards and even harden snow particles into hail. *'Water:' Water spirits are capable of controlling, generating and absorbing water, moisture and any kind of liquid. Most water spirits are adapted to aquatic environments and they can generate whirlpools, waves and tsunamis. They can shape the water for slicing and can generate bubbles as well. Incredibly powerful water spirits can manipulate an entire ocean. *'Wind:' Wind spirits create, generate and control all forms of air and wind. They can lift objects or individuals using gusts of wind, generate whirlwinds, tornadoes, hurricanes, and typhoons, gain enhanced speed, repel attacks, and even electric and sound attacks. **'Storm:' Storm spirits draw their power from a combination of wind, lightning, ice and water to control and generate the storms. She can create deluges, powerful windstorms, lightning storms, blizzards and hailstorms. *'Light:' Light spirits are able to generate, control and absorb light energy and particles. They can emit light energy in the form of beams, bolts and blasts as well as create photokinetic constructs. Some light spirits are also capable of bending light to generate illusions and render themselves invisible. *'Energy:' Energy spirits are the most powerful and rare. They can control, generate and absorb pure energy and can also control all the other nine elements. They can control energy in a variety of ways including, but not limited to shields, constructs, projectiles, and blasts. Emblems Every guardian spirit possesses a unique emblem which represents them. In most cases, the emblem takes the form of the element they wield, their entire body or a part of their body and can usually be found somewhere on their body or armor, if they have any. Azreal emblem.png|Azreal's emblem Muninn emblem.png|Muninn's emblem Huginn emblem.png|Huginn's emblem Chimera emblem.png|Chimera's emblem Beowulf emblem.png|Beowulf's emblem Ahool emblem.png|Ahool's emblem Cygnus emblem.png|Cygnus' emblem Wisp emblem.png|Will-o'-the-Wisp's emblem Koumori emblem.png|Koumori's emblem Jahma emblem.png|Jahma's emblem Solaris emblem.png|Solaris's emblem Zhear-Khan emblem.png|Zhear-Khan's emblem Avalon emblem.png|Avalon's emblem Nyla emblem.png|Nyla's emblem Hylia emblem.png|Hylia's emblem Kazami emblem.png|Kazami's emblem Vritra emblem.png|Vritra's emblem Azmyth emblem.png|Azmyth's emblem Oryx emblem.png|Oryx's emblem Argent emblem.png|Argent's emblem Hokkaido emblem.png|Hokkaido's emblem Kabutori emblem.png|Kabutori's emblem Koda emblem.png|Koda's emblem Kamui emblem.png|Kamui's emblem Stinglash emblem.png|Stinglash's emblem Aviarius emblem.png|Aviarius' emblem Lunaria emblem.png|Lunaria's emblem Anlortim emblem.png|Anlortim's emblem Regulus emblem.png|Regulus' emblem Tai Lung emblem.png|Tai Lung's emblem Wakiya emblem.png|Wakiya's emblem Kyrin emblem.png|Kyrin's emblem Wihtikow emblem.png|Wihtikow's emblem Plezira emblem.png|Plezira's emblem Talon emblem.png|Talon's emblem Radiant Orb emblem.png|Radiant Orb's emblem Hikari emblem.png|Hikari's emblem Zenith emblem.png|Zenith's emblem Atmos emblem.png|Atmos' emblem Ankyla emblem.png|Ankyla's emblem Leviathan emblem.png|Leviathan's emblem Conquest emblem.png|Conquest's emblem War emblem.png|War's emblem Pestilence emblem.png|Pestilence's emblem Death emblem.png|Death's emblem Jian Bing emblem.png|Jian Bing's emblem Ling Guang emblem.png|Ling Guang's emblem Zhi Ming emblem.png|Zhi Ming's emblem Meng Zhang emblem.png|Meng Zhang's emblem Huang Long emblem.png|Huang Long's emblem Asterion emblem.png|Asterion's emblem Hades emblem.png|Hades' emblem Zeus emblem.png|Zeus' emblem Poseidon emblem.png|Poseidon's emblem Scorpion Triplets emblem.png|Scorpion Triplets' emblem Culture and society Guardian spirits have no standard form of government or functioning society. Instead, each guardian spirit tends to act on their own, independently from the rest. Background Originally, each guardian spirit came from the great Beast King, Zenith, who was the very first guardian spirit in existence. Stories tell of how Zenith, who was in control of all the elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light, created the Origin Spirits: the source of each of the elements. Subsequently, the Origin Spirits would create other spirits under their elemental alignment. Not all guardian spirits are born from previous spirits. If a spirit if strong enough, they can imbue a living creature with elemental powers, causing them to transform into a guardian spirit. In addition, if a creature dies and their will and soul are so incredibly strong, they could return as a guardian spirits. Such is the case with Konohana. This is different from a guardian spirit's ability to bestow magic onto another, which is a temporary bestowal that can be reversed while the former is a permanent change. At first, guardian spirits existed alongside the dragons, the other dominant race of Aileron. Both races eventually witnessed the creation and rise of three other races: humans, the Mantodea and the Lepori. Guardian spirits bestowed magic onto these three races that allowed each of them to evolve and develop. However, as humanity continued growing, they became corrupted and greedy and ultimately caused the Dragon Exodus, in which the remaining dragons of Aileron left their world in search of another. Angry at humanity's actions, guardian spirits took back their magic from the humans. Fearing that they too would suffer at the hands of humanity's violence, the guardian spirits disappeared and hid themselves from the other races until they were forgotten entirely and written off as myths and legends. Gallery Azreal False Form.png|Azreal Huginn the raven of thought by zephyros phoenix-d3evog4.jpg|Huginn Muninn the raven of mind by zephyros phoenix-d3evp69.jpg|Muninn Chimera the lycian monster by zephyros phoenix-d3f256w.jpg|Chimera Netizen by zephyros phoenix-d4kfxqd.png|Netizen Beowulf by zephyros phoenix-d4kfx09.png|Beowulf Cygnus by zephyros phoenix-d4kw9b7.png|Cygnus Wisp.png|Will-o'-the-Wisp Cedar by zephyros phoenix-d4kw8hc.png|Cedar Koumori 2012.png|Koumori jahma___spirit_of_earth_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2umpia.png|Jahma solaris___spirit_of_fire_by_zephyros_phoenix-d30ucad.png|Solaris zhearkhan__spirit_of_lightning_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2bzkez.png|Zhear-Khan avalon___spirit_of_wood_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2tvbz9.png|Avalon Nyla 2012.png|Nyla Hylia 2012.png|Hylia kazami___spirit_of_wind_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2blgde.png|Kazami Vritra 2012.png|Vritra Azmyth 2012.png|Azmyth oryx__false_s_o_d__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39sn2z.png|Oryx argent__false_s_o_e__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39ruiu.png|Argent hokkaido__false_s_o_f__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39uoo5.png|Hokkaido kabutori__false_s_o_t_a_l__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39qb5h.jpg|Trypoxyl Kabutomushi koda__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39rse4.png|Koda kamui__false_s_o_i__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39s8mh.png|Kamui stinglash__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39qbak.png|Stinglash aviarius__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39r5ji.png|Aviarius lunaria__false_s_o_l__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39ur4f.png|Lunaria anlortim__angel_of_the_night_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ebsvz.jpg|Anlortim tai_lung__vermillion_dragon_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eeqnz.jpg|Tai Lung wakiya__thundering_wings_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3egffy.jpg|Wakiya kyrin__well_spring_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3egeus.jpg|Kyrin wihtikow__hollow_mother_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3edqoz.jpg|Wihtikow plezira__monster_of_loch_ness_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ee6kc.jpg|Plezira talon__swift_tempest_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ejntd.jpg|Talon radiantorb_hikari__divinelight_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eggb6.jpg|Radiant Orb and Hikari leviathan__deep_sea_guardian_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eqhgr.jpg|Leviathan Keeper of the cities by zephyros phoenix-d4kfwbn.png|One of the Keepers of the Cities KotCoast.png|One of the Keepers of the Coast Trivia *The guardian spirits were inspired by bitbeasts from Beyblade and mochirei from Shaman King. *Many of the guardian spirits are based on and/or named after mythycal creatures. *The guardian spirits also feature as Nightingale Ashford's summonings. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Darkness Spirits Category:Earth Spirits Category:Fire Spirits Category:Lightning Spirits Category:Wood Spirits Category:Ice Spirits Category:Water Spirits Category:Wind Spirits Category:Light Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Species